galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Omni-Tronic
Omni Tronic A Union / X101 Concept Despite miniaturization of information processing machines. The true working copy of a human / biological brain remained largely unachieved. While there are many concepts of Digital, analog and other approaches (including Quantum Computing, Bio Engineering) the real breakthrough came with the combination of sciences after the creation of the Union; and it really took off after the X101s (and Mothermachine ) joining the Union. On Pre Astro Earth, digital data processors called Computers, were quite sophisticated for a TL 2 society and the miniaturization achieved was truly outstanding, but the design limit of Digital Computers was about reached. Quantum Computing turned out to be neither as reliable nor as practical ( The Saresii were the masters of this technology) The Biotronics of the Ult developed Neurosis and tended to become sentient and then insane were the closest thing to a biological brain, but the most unreliable system, Dr. Isah developed the first Computer based on three dimensional switches in 2122 . SII Corp constructed the first Supertronic the same year based on a combination of digital and bio components, simulating the synapses of a human brain. The machine was about as fast as a Super computer of Pre Astro Earth, but it stored , retrieved and co related information more like a brain than linear like a digital system. Isah Labs coined the word Computronic, a word that replaced the word Computer and all similar words describing similar machines in the language of member civilizations. The management of the Union and its organizations required faster and smarter Computronics, especially the fast digestion and retrieval of data and machines that did not require programming in the traditional sense, but acted independent along a program frame work ( The BoxComputronic term : Self programming and self learning information processing systems were not allowed to “think outside the box”. A so called limiting Base program frame work is the core of every Union Computronic , it is nicknamed “The Box”) Large Central brains were constructed , most of the Volume dedicated to synaptic data storage and Data digestion. These systems came to be known as Super Computronics. Every large Organization of the Union had or has at least one such a central System. Each of these systems have either developed their own personalities or are based on a simulated personality. Some of these Omni Tronics are: *NELSON – Union Fleet - reassigned to Union Fleet Logistics after an Upgrade and Refit.Originally the plan was to retire NELSON when NELSON II came online. Those plans were changed after the incidents that resulted in the Core Audit of 5020 and as a result NELSON was reassigned to Union Fleet Logistics when NELSON II became fully operational. *NELSON II – Union Fleet *MATA HARI – NAVINT *PARACELCUS – Med Central *FLATFOOT – Union Police *JUSTIN – Union Court System *LEGAL CENTRAL – Union Justice Department *CENTRON – the AI of the USS Devastator (sentient) *UTCHAT – the AI of Pluribus *SOLOMON – the Union Central Bank *OMEGA – SII Industries AI The Ultimate Super AI is Mothermachine who is considered a Super Being (Entity) Notes: Category:Technology